Fan:DigiPast Chronicles Ep. 4 "The Confrontation, Part 2"
The battle between the Great Demon Lords and the Guardian Knights is still going on. Shatalov fights for his life, while Robert and his son Kevin fight for the Project: Digital Life. At the end, both humans and the Digimon have to make very hard decisions to protect their worlds. Synopsis Previously on DigiPast Chronicles Shatalov saw Nikolai Averkiyev on the streets and felt himself threatened. He finished writing of the final update for the Crystal Catalyst algorithm and was captured by Nikolai. Robert introduced Kevin to the Streamix Building and told him about Yggdrasil. But then computers started to malfunction and mysterious steam started to come out. Imperialdramon and Omegamon transferred their essence to Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon. The Demon Lords fused their bodies into colossal Ogdoadmon and Huckmon took his first steps to awaken the three flames inside him. The Episode Huckmon's opening speech: "Why do wars exist? There are many reasons: religion, political ideologies, money, and many others. Can anyone go to a large-scale war only, because likes fighting? No man would think that it would make any sense. But in my world, it makes sense very lot for some of my kind. War can take several years, but they can be fought by other ways than just violence. This, however, was the most violent phase of our war." SaviorHuckmon stood alongside the other Digivolved comrades. He asked Ogdoadmon what he was planning about. Ogdoadmon said that the light pillar is a gateway to the human world: a Digi-Gate which makes traveling between the two worlds possible. He and the other Demon Lords wanted to control both the Digital World and the real world. Gankoomon said that the Guardian Knights won't allow it and attacked. Ogdoadmon created a powerful shockwave with his technique Cathedral. Every Guardian Knight was easily struck by it. In the Streamix Building, the computer malfunctioned and mysterious steam started to appear. Kevin swore that he didn't touch anything. But no one heard what he said. Robert told everyone to evacuate outside. Humans ran out of the building and Robert used his 1G mobile phone to call the fire department. After the phone call, the employees asked what Robert was about to now. There was no way that those machines could be used anymore, and they believed that the project had not progressed well anyways. Robert asked them to reconsider, but the workers of Project: Digital Life wanted to either resign the company or move on to other divisions. Robert had to accept this and tried to call Shatalov who didn't answer. Kevin asked what caused this accident. Robert agreed to tell it only if Kevin would promise not to tell anyone. Kevin was only 7 years old, but wise enough to understand the information was confidential. In his hideout, Nikolai Averkiyev explained to Shatalov that he had heard about a confidential project the Streamix Corporation was working on. He knew information about it. Shatalov asked what for he needed it. Nikolai believed that he would get some money and resources to leave the country. But he wouldn't forget the most important thing: killing Shatalov. But it has to wait, until the secrets of Streamix Corporation would be his. In the Digital World, SaviorHuckmon stood up and evaded Ogdoadmon's attacks. The other Digimon tried to follow his steps. SaviorHuckmon tried to touch the light pillar and hoped to find a way to close it. Ogdoadmon tried to squish him with his feet. SaviorHuckmon managed to touch the pillar of light just before the next attack knocked him unconscious. Gankoomon tried to run for the aid of his protégé while Hinukamuy protected him from Ogdoadmon's attacks. Gankoomon managed to get to SaviorHuckmon and tried to wake him up. Nikolai ordered Shatalov to reveal the results of Project: Digital Life. Shatalov lied to him that he shared the opinion of the public: the project was a waste of time and creating perfect digital life was not possible in real life, only in science fiction stories. Nikolai, however, knew that Shatalov had been part of that project four years. Shatalov lied that he participated on it only to have a job. But Nikolai remembered Shatalov's skills and didn't believe him. He wanted to know if something significant had been done in the project at least by accident, but kept as a secret from public. Sirens were heard from the streets and Nikolai watched through a window. It was sirens of fire trucks, but they didn't stop at the building. Nikolai was relieved that police was not chasing him, but Shatalov knew that the fire trucks were on their way to Streamix Building. In the Digital World, SaviorHuckmon woke up. Gankoomon asked if he was still able to fight. SaviorHuckmon thought he was and told him that the pillar of light had given him knowledge that would save them all. He left the battle for a while and settled in position to pray for something. He prayed that Yggdrasil would hear his voice and help them in these dark times. The Digital World needed help more than ever. Others thought that SaviorHuckmon had lost his mind and imagined Yggdrasil to be sentient being. They shouted SaviorHuckmon to return to fight, but he didn't listen to them. SaviorHuckmon said that he was sorry for being so stubborn before his time with his comrades and swore to be a humble and loyal protector of the Digital World. Then, something happened. Something that no one believed was real. The pillar of light was shining even brighter and the light also filled the Yggdrasil server, shining the whole Streamix Building. In the Digital World, the light was struck into the Crystal Catalyst which was updated by the last codes written in Shatalov's algorithm. The light also struck into Ogdoadmon and separated back into seven Great Demon Lords. Then, the bodies of the Guardian Knights started to glow. Shatalov lied that he had no his notes with him and believed that that the possible accident in Streamix caused them to disappear forever. Nikolai refused to believe this and tried to punch Shatalov in rage, but then Shatalov revealed having freed himself. He had known Nikolai for a long time and knew exactly how Nikolai tied his ropes. Nikolai tried to shoot Shatalov who escaped the building. In the Digital World, the Guardian Knights had Digivolved into the highest level: Mega Level. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon had Digivolved into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, but after one moment their bodies fused into a physically embodied version of Omegamon. Wingdramon and Groundramon had Digivolved into Slayerdramon and Breakdramon whose bodies later fused into a Digimon named Examon. Paildramon had become an embodied version of Imperialdramon in Dragon Mode. Imperialdramon quickly changed into Fighter Mode, and with Omegamon's help he changed into Paladin Mode. WarGrowlmon had Digivolved into Gallantmon, Qilinmon into Sleipmon, AeroVeedramon into UlforceVeedramon, DoruGreymon into Alphamon, Mystimon into Dynasmon, and Knightmon into CrusadeKnightmon. Duftmon had received an ability to change into Leopard Mode. SaviorHuckmon stepped into the battle with them. In their fully Digivolved forms, the Guardian Knights separated into seven teams and fought against each of the Great Demon Lords. Imperialdramon and Omegamon challenged Lucemon himself. Dynasmon and CrusadeKnightmon challenged Leviamon. UlforceVeedramon and Magnamon challenged Daemon who has revealed his true form under the red robes. Craniummon and Duftmon challenged Belphemon who had awakened from sleep and changed into Rage Mode. Gankoomon and SaviorHuckmon challenged Barbamon. Gallantmon and Sleipmon challenged Beelzemon who had bigger guns and black wings in his Blast Mode. Alphamon ja Examon challenged Lilithmon. The firefighters were stunned about what happened in the Streamix Building. Robert couldn't watch and he decided to go inside the building. The firefighters tried to stop him, but the steam turned into fog and they no saw nothing through it. In the computer labs, Robert couldn't believe what he was seeing: a portal-like vortex appeared near of Yggdrasil. It showed him the Guardian Knights and the Great Demon Lords fighting each other. The Guardian Knights were gaining an upper hand of the battle against the Great Demon Lords. Imperialdramon and Omegamon declared Lucemon unworthy of having holy powers. Lucemon said that he no longer cared about it, but decided to reveal his true form. He removed angelic half of his body and fired dark energy beams to each of the other Great Demon Lords. He declared that from now on each of the Demon Lords would stay alive as long as he will. Then his body started growing and mutating, Digivolving Lucemon into his Mega from: Lucemon Dark Dragon Mode. Robert saw everything with his own eyes. He tried to touch the Digi-Gate, but then he heard the firefighters approaching the room. They must not find out about this. But then he asked himself what he could do. The Digi-Gate had opened without him doing anything. Robert didn't even know how it had actually happened. But then, both the gate and the fog started to disappear. Robert found out that the machines had not been malfunctioning, but were all operational and working correctly. However, he still had a serious problem: how would he explain any of these events to the police? In the Digital World, Lucemon understood that Yggdrasil had closed the Digi-Gate all by itself. He swore to reopen after he would destroy the Guardian Knights, the Village of Beginnings and "the Five". SaviorHuckmon said that the Guardian Knight were still one thing: their official fourteenth member. SaviorHuckmon explained that Yggdrasil showed him a vision of what will happen in the future and how it can be stopped. He summoned three flaming creatures, smaller than Hinukamuy: Atho, Por and René. Then SaviorHuckmon decided to finally Digivolve into his own Mega form: Jesmon. Lucemon tried to attack right away, but only one strike from Jesmon stopped it. Jesmon also evaded the attacks of other Great Demon Lords. Shatalov ran in the streets to get away from Nikolai who refused to let him get away. Then, the police cars stopped by and saw both Shatalov and Nikolai. They stepped out of their cars and pointed their guns at Nikolai, ordering him to surrender. Nikolai put his hands in the air, but after the police came to him, he knocked them out and stole their guns. Shatalov tried to take them off Nikolai's hands, but the guns went off. One bullet hit into the wall and the other one killed Nikolai. Shatalov was horrified of this, but the police calmed him down and asked who he was. Shatalov introduced himself and told that he was an employee of the Streamix Corporation, asking also if something had happened there. The police informed him about an accident being happened there. The situation, however, had already settled down when they arrived there. But police still had to question them. In the Digital World, the Guardian Knights were still fighting the Great Demon Lords. Lucemon's current form could be wounded, but it always healed itself. Lucemon declared that this fight could go on forever, since he was invincible. Jesmon touched each of his battle comrades and advised them to look very carefully. Imperialdramon and Omegamon saw something, and they urged Lucemon to reveal what truly was his real form. Lucemon insulted them and with an evil laugh he asked what they meant. The Guardian Knights combined their powers and cut off Lucemon's arms something came out of the large sphere Gehanna held by them. It was a large winged larva called Lucemon Larva, Lucemon's true Mega form. It tried to restore the connection to his Dark Dragon Puppet and it moved incredibly fast. It took a while until all of the fourteen Guardian Knights surrounded him. None of the Demon Lords was able to harm the Guardian Knights. Lucemon couldn't believe this was happening, but Jesmon explained that the holy powers had blessed them, giving power to destroy Lucemon, whom they said being no longer an angel, but a devil in a form of a maggot. Lucemon reminded that he and the other Demon Lords were embodiments of the Deadly Sins and all evil. The Crystal Catalyst had made them able to be reborn. And the evil would exist in the Digital World as long it exists in human hearts. The Guardian Knights knew that the battle between good and evil was eternal, but they knew that this day would be their victory. They all fired a powerful beam on Lucemon Larva, killing him. And Lucemon's bond with the Demon Lords killed them as well, transforming their data into Digi-Eggs. Jesmon declared that the Guardian Knights won this time. Two days has passed. Robert and Shatalov were in the meeting room with another person. Then the secretary informed them that "Mr. Mishina" had arrived. Robert came to the main entrance where he greeted his old friend, Tsuyoshi Mishina, who had worked on with Project: Digital Life in Japan. Robert and Shatalov introduced him to the man who was with them. The man introduced himself as Gerald Johnson, the new chief lawyer officer of the Streamix Corporation. They entered into the meeting room right away. In the Digital World, the Guardian Knights had walked through the Digital World and purified it from every corrupted Digimon. The Digi-Eggs of the Great Demon Lords were strictly guarded so they would never hatch. Jesmon told others there was one more thing they should do: secure the future of the Digital World. In order to do that, "the Five" had to be released, the Digital World had to be revived and the Digi-Eggs of the Demon Lords had to be sealed away. Jesmon told that Yggdrasil had shown a vision about the spell used to protect "the Five": it was like the spell used by Lucemon for the other Demon Lords: it lasts until the person bound to it dies. Lucemon had bound the other Demon Lords to himself, and the Celestial Digimon had bound the Guardian Knight to the seal protecting "the Five". Alphamon asked if the Guardian Knights had to die in order to release "the Five" from the chamber. Jesmon admitted that they had to. In the human world, Robert and Shatalov had explained the strange behavior of Yggdrasil and the Digimon, as well as Nikolai's threats. Johnson officially defended the whole company and would make sure that Shatalov would not end up prosecuted of Nikolai's death, or that the company would never end up in trouble about what happened during last days. Yggdrasil was still acting strange and it proved Mishina and Johnson that everything Robert told is true. Mishina told the world currently believing that Japan no longer supported Project: Digital Life. Robert told Mishina that Japan should withdraw for real. Robert and Shatalov would continue this project on their own, but the public would believe otherwise. Kevin and Martin could join the project when they would be old enough. Thanks to this decision, the board will not fire Robert from the position of CEO. Seven towers had just been built in the Digital World, and each one was watched by two Guardian Knights carrying a Digi-Egg of one Great Demon Lord. The voice Imperialdramon and Omegamon was heard: "These towers would prevent the Demon Lords from ever hatching from their eggs. After the eggs will be left inside them, each of us must be reborn, without any memories of the past. Their memories will only return, if they would Digivolve into their highest forms again one day. Jesmon, however, will not forget the past. He still has things to do." Gankoomon told Jesmon that they may never meet each other again. Jesmon knew this, but the Sistermon would still be around. Then, each of the Guardian Knights near the Seal Towers closed their eyes. After one flashing effect, they were gone. But the seal on the chamber of "Five" disappeared and they were free. In the human world, Shatalov had been invited to have a dinner with Robert's family. Shatalov wanted to tell Robert once again the reason for why he had left the Soviet Union and joined Project: Digital Life. He explained he saw no difference between people or any life forms. No matter where they lived, humans were still one and the same race. He didn't even care if the Digimon were truly living or not, since even the Earth itself could be considered a living being. Just like the organs kept a human alive, humans had to keep Earth alive. Robert himself explained that the latter reason was why Project: Digital Life was actually started. Later, Shatalov and Robert were eating dinner with Laura, Kevin and Martin. Jesmon's ending speech: "Sometimes, a victory requires sacrifices. They have to sacrifice either certain part of your life or community to win a war. They have to tell white lies, so they would never need to tell a painful truth to someone. My comrades had to sacrifice memories of their past, so they could release "the Five". Our creators still had to keep the truth about us as a secret to avoid panic. But I know that hope for both of our worlds still remains. The balance of my own world is comparable to the power carried by its new rulers, now named as the Digimon Sovereigns. The seven Holy Stones will maintain a power that purifies every corrupted Digimon before their rebirth. And as long the Stones remain unharmed and the Sovereigns stay alive, the balance will be maintained." Zhuqiaomon, Qinglongmon, Xuanwumon and Baihumon settled in different parts of the Digital World, with each of them having 12 DigiCores as the source of their powers. Huanglongmon remained in a cave under the Infinity Mountain, protecting the Crystal Catalyst, the core of Yggdrasil, and mysterious beings resembling human embryos sleeping inside pods. Pods had nameplates both in DigiCode and Latin alphabet: Benjamin, Gennai, Cheng, Zuma, José, Hogan, Ilya and few others. But no one knew that some of the Dark Spores created by Daemon still remained in the Digital World. Featured characters Trivia The episode name refers to the final battle between the Guardian Knights and the Great Demon Lords. *This episode reveals these historical events from the Digimon Cinematic Sagas universe: **Yggdrasil reveals itself being sentient and provides the Guardian Knights with the full power from the Crystal Catalyst. **SaviorHuckmon learns to fully summon Atho, Por and René, and then Digivolves into Jesmon. **The Guardian Knights destroy the Great Demon Lords and seal their Digi-Eggs away into the Seal Towers so they can never hatch. **Project: Digital Life continues without being part of the Streamix Corporation. **The Guardian Knights sacrifice themselves and end up being reborn without their memories to release "the Five" from the protective chamber. But Jesmon's reincarnation will retain his memories, because he still has things to do. **The Five are renamed the Digimon Sovereigns. They receive their respective DigiCores and create the Holy Stones to prevent the power of the Great Demon Lords from imbalancing the worlds. **Huanglongmon stays underground, guarding both the Crystal Catalyst and the core of Yggdrasil. He also starts to monitor the growth of the embryos who will eventually become Benjamin and other Digital Agents. **Two of the surviving Dark Spores will eventually infect Wei Xueqi and Martin Harmon. Fate of the other ones is revealed in the Arc 2. Category:Fan fiction